despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Eduardo Perez
Eduardo Perez is the owner of the Mexican restaurant Salsa & Salsa in the Paradise Mall and the hidden main antagonist in Despicable Me 2. What few know, however, is that he is actually the illustrious El Macho, a renowned, superhuman-level strong bank robber. The undercover supervillain has now returned to hold the world hostage, using the deadly mutagen, PX-41, to form indestructible, mindless, killing, and bloodthirsty henchmen. He has a son named Antonio, who was Margo's first known boyfriend, though the flirtatious child later cheated on her. History Formerly known as El Macho, he faked hid death around twenty years ago, after strapping 250 pounds of dynamite on himself and riding a live shark into an active volcano, the "most macho way to die". All these were according to Gru. Appearance Eduardo is a very short, very thick Mexican man with long black hair that reaches his shoulders, and a sexy mustache. According to Gru's flashbacks, twenty years ago, Eduardo was taller and more muscular than he is in the present day, and had longer black hair. In the present day, Eduardo only stands at 5'4,The AVL displays this information very briefly during the initially briefing with Gru. which is about Gru's shoulder height. Eduardo also has a lot of chest hair, as seen when he displays the Mexican flag tattooed on his chest. Sometimes you might see him flexing his Heavy Weight Champion Belt. Personality According to Gru, twenty years ago Eduardo is "ruthless, dangerous, and as the name "El Macho" implies, very macho". In the present day, he is generally friendly and also cares a lot about his pet chicken, El Pollito. When provoked, however, he will seek to kill the object of his wrath, as demonstrated when he hunts down Gru and Lucy in Salsa & Salsa and when he fights Gru at his home. Plot Despicable Me 2 In early April, Eduardo heads to the Arctic Circle to steal the PX-41 serum. Using his magnet ship, he hijacks the entire lab to get as much of the mutagen as possible. The first night, Dr. Nefario leaves Gru (and actually began working for Eduardo), and he goes back to Gru's House and kidnaps Phil. Three weeks later, Eduardo enters Bake My Day to greet the new owners of Bake My Day, Gru and Lucy. He orders the duo to make cupcakes decorated with the Mexican flag for his Cinco de Mayo party. When he leaves, Gru recognizes him as El Macho. Later the other night, Eduardo abducts Kevin and Jerry with his magnetic ship. Eduardo returns to Salsa & Salsa at night, only to discover his restaurant has been broken into. When he enters his restaurant, the first thing he sees is his chicken, Pollito, trapped in the epoxy that Lucy has trapped it with. Eduardo while tending to his pet chicken, hears the sound of someone eating chips in the kitchen, whom, unbeknownst to him, are Gru and Lucy. He sees the bag of partially-finished nacho chips and his jar of secret salsa opened. Eduardo spots the duo escaping through a hole in the roof, but does not recognize them due to the darkness. Eduardo is temporarily blinded by Lucy shooting epoxy at his eyes. Managing to get it off, he runs outside looking for the intruders with three knives in each hand. As he is about to discover Gru and Lucy, Dave and Stuart run Eduardo over with Lucy's car, knocking the heavy-set man out and killing him on contact. When he wakes up, he sees the car escaping from the Mall. The next morning, he appears in his restaurant as usual and preforms a small tango performance for the diners. As he sees Gru walking by, he greets Gru and hugs him. When El Polito appears, Eduardo cradles him and tells Gru that Pollito had a rough night. He later invites Gru and his girls to his Cinco De Mayo party so Margo and her family can learn more about Antonio, Eduardo's son. During the Cinco De Mayo party, Eduardo greets Gru who had a sad expression on his face. Eduardo tells him that he has also felt sadness before. Eduardo later leaves to his secret lair, but he doesn't notice that Gru is following him. When Gru enters El Macho's lair, Eduardo, now in his El Macho costume, appears behind him and reveals that Dr. Nefario had been working for the Mexican supervillain. They both explain their evil plan, which is turning all of of the Minions into purple, furry, mindless, indestructible, bloodthirsty killing machines that when unleashed the Evil Minions will destroy the world. El Macho offers Gru to join their extremely evil plan, but Gru makes several excuses and leaves the lair. El Macho, thinking that Gru won't work with him whatsoever, unleashes Evil Kevin to hunt down Gru. Returning to the party, Eduardo bumps into Lucy Wilde when she attends the party to find Gru. Picking up Pollito, who had just clucked at Lucy, he explains that Pollito isn't usually aggravated. Then, when he noted Pollito had the same reaction with Gru, Eduardo discovers that Lucy and Gru are working for the AVL, so he takes Lucy hostage and straps her to a rocket. After the party, Eduardo, now is El Macho, brings his rockets to the surface to prepare his Evil Minions to be stuffed in the rockets to be ready to terrorize America. El Macho notices that Gru is turning the mutated Minions back to normal by shooting them with jelly that has the antidote (serum PX-41 Antidote) mixed in. El Macho, realizing almost that all the Minions have been turned back to normal, gets angry and kicks Evil Tom, though the Minion is also turned back to normal. Gru asks El Macho where Lucy is and he explains him that he will launch the rocket where Lucy is on to the same volcano where he faked his death, but this time it will be for real. Before El Macho can press the button to launch the rocket, a Minion takes it away from him and throws it away when tripped over, leaving it unreachable. El Macho, bemoaning that he and Gru are unable to work together, moves to kill the ex-villain by drinking a vial of PX-41 and transforms into a very powerful monster (With his belly soon slacked down, much to his embarrassment). Gru attempts to take down the monster but realizes that he has ran out of the antidote jelly. The mutated El Macho roars and tries to smash and kill Gru and the latter tries to freeze El Macho with his Freeze Ray, but El Macho gets rid of the ice by smashing his arms against the ground, forcing Gru to hold onto a big metal pillar, which soon collapses and drops him. El Macho picks up the pillar to smash Gru, but the latter suddenly finds Lucy's lipstick taser in his pocket and instantly zaps the metal pillar before it hits, which caused El Macho to be zapped as well, successfully incapacitating him. As the minions allude and gather to get their revenge, El Macho, who has been rendered powerless, claims that he is not scared of their jelly guns, but Dr. Nefario shoots him with the fart gun, knocking him out and finally defeating him. Appearances in Other Media Minion Rush In ''Minion Rush'''' video game, Eduardo appears as El Macho in the boss battle in El Macho's Lair. After El Macho appears, the player's Minion must dodge his Evil Minions' cage, and tap on the various chickens to hurl them back at him. After hurling a couple of them back at him, or simply dodging, El Macho will be defeated as he slumps over and yells in a rage. In original game design, El Macho will still show up only while running in El Macho's Lair, much like with any other bosses in the game. After the July 2014 updates, El Macho only appears in some levels. Quotes *"Somebody is going to die tonight!"'' - When he appears and chases after the minion in Minion Rush and when he finds out that the Anti-Villain League agents invaded his restaurant Salsa & Salsa. *''"What's happening?"'' - When he is defeated by the minion in Minion Rush and when he see the evil minions back to normal in Despicable Me 2. *"And here's the best part......I'VE GOT AN ARMY OF THEM!" - El Macho shows off his army of evil minions. *''"You are coming with me!"'' - When the minion gets hit and caught in Minion Rush and when he finds out Lucy and Gru working for the Anti-Villain League and taken her. *''"No, he's not Kevin anymore. Now he is an indestructible, mindless, killing machine!"—El Macho describing Evil Kevin to Gru. *"I am... not afraid... of your jelly guns."'' - After being lipstick-tasered by Gru and being held at gunpoint by multiple Minions and Dr. Nefario. *What's happening, to my minions? Gru??! - When he witnesses all his minions neutralized by Gru and his allies. * Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Videos File:Despicable Me 2 Clip -Minions to the Rescue File:Despicable Me 2 Clip - Edwardo commiserates with Gru Despicable Me 2 - "Lucy and Gru are rescued by two Minions" Clip Trivia *He wears a red shirt opened to reveal his chest hair, along with a large tattoo of the Mexican flag, and a large gold medallion that prominently features his emblem. Oddly enough, while wearing his El Macho outfit, the Mexican flag tattoo is nowhere else seen on his chest. *Eduardo speaks with a Spanish accent. *El Macho is strong enough to destroy a bank van's engine with only one punch. *Eduardo was originally voiced by Al Pacino, an actor known for his roles as mobsters, such as Michael Corleone in The Godfather trilogy and as Tony Montana in Scarface. Pacino left the project at the beginning of May 2013 due to creative differences and was replaced by Benjamin Bratt, two months before the film came out. **All characters within the films have some facial resemblance to their voice actors except El Macho, who is similar to his original actor, Al Pacino. This is because by the time Pacino quit and Benjamin Bratt was brought in, there wasn't any time or funds left to change his face to look like the new voice actor. *El Macho's name is be a pun based on Al Pacino. *It is still unknown how he escaped from the volcano and survived. **However, since he faked his death, it is possible that he didn't really jump into the volcano after all. *The producers of the movie did not mention what happened to El Macho after being defeated, but he is most likely reverted and arrested by AVL. *When El Macho drinks the PX-41, unlike the Minions, his dark hair didn't turn purple like it did with the Minions. *Eduardo is still able to speak properly when injected with PX-41. This is probably because humans have higher intelligence. *His supervillain name "El Macho" means "The male" in Spanish. *When he was younger, he looked taller and thinner, but when he is older, he is shorter and fatter. *The word "Macho" means showing aggressive pride. *Pérez is a common surname in Spanish conquered countries such as Mexico, where El Macho is from. *According to a concept drawing, he was going to have a yellow mask and a yellow cape (but with the same designs), but later it got changed to the current red one. *He revealed that he admired Gru's work for years, and he also knew about his Moon Heist. *It's never revealed why El Macho faked his death in the first place, except that he mentioned to Gru that he "drowned his sorrows in guacamole." *The tune he uses as a password to access his secret lair is La Cucaracha (The Cockroach ''when translated to English), a very popular song from the Mexican revolution times, now a staple of the Mexican culture. *El Macho is the only boss in ''Minion Rush that fights your minion physically by themselves (he chases the Minion on foot) rather than fighting the minion from inside a machine/vehicle. *El Macho also makes a cameo in the film Minions; he was one of attendees in Villain-Con, and he sits not far away from Frankie Fishlips, though he only wears ordinary clothes at that time and is not really recognizable. *His name may or may not be a parody of ''El Chapo ''who is a Mexican Criminal *His El Macho outfit, especially the mask is heavily influenced by Luchadores, a type of masked Mexican wrestling where the wrestlers wear colorful masks and uses high flying movements as their repertoire. A famous example of a luchadore is WWE's Rey Mysterio. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses in Minion Rush Category:Minion Rush Characters Category:Deceased